


strange stories

by kakegu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Vernon Boyd, Come Eating, Double Penetration, Feminization, Food, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, Incest, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Consensual, Other, Service Submission, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Derek Hale, Top Peter Hale, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Top Stiles Stilinski, Triple Penetration, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream, derek hale fat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakegu/pseuds/kakegu
Summary: one-shots about the male characters of Teen wolf where they will be involved in different situations that in one way or another will lead them to have sex with each other or with other characters.1 bottom scott/top stiles2 sheriff/derek3 bottom derek/original dog character4 derek/stiles5 bottom derek/top Scott, bottom Scott / top stiles6 boyd/derek/scott/peter7 top scott/bottom Jackson8 top stiles / bottom sheriff(each story will have its own warnings and new warnings will be added if I add another chapter, I accept suggestions, comments or ideas)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Dog Character(s), Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Peter Hale
Comments: 19
Kudos: 125





	1. Bottom scott/ Top stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles finds Scott wearing women's clothes and tries to act as normal as he can, however his lack of a filter in his mouth leads to a sex session.  
> Lingerie - Verbal Humiliation - Verbal Humiliation

Stiles could not believe what he was seeing, in front of him was Scott only with a small thong, he could only see the black thread on the bubbles of his friend and how it disappeared between his cheeks.  
Stiles knew that Scott had not noticed his presence because he was still moving according to the music that he was surely listening to with his headphones, that explained why he had been knocking on the door for a while and nobody opened until he decided to use his key and enter the Mccall house.  
Stiles knew that Scott had not noticed his presence because he was still moving according to the music that he was surely listening to with his headphones, that explained why he had been knocking on the door for a while and nobody opened until he decided to use his key and enter the Mccall house.  
He knew Scott was home because his bike was parked outside so he went upstairs to his friend's room but never expected to see Scott like that. He was not surprised to see Scott almost naked, he had already seen him many times in school showers it's just that he was a little surprised at his friend's liking in underwear since he had always seen him with boxers.  
Stiles knocked on the bedroom door again expecting Scott to hear him and turn to see him, he didn't have to knock on the door many times when Scott turned to face him while an expression of surprise and embarrassment formed on his face, the werewolf was acting like a little boy who was caught making mischief.  
Scott took a few seconds to put his hands in front of him covering his crotch but those seconds were enough for someone like Stiles who noticed the smallest detail to notice the small bow on his friend's thong  
Stiles's mind began to think quickly understanding why Scott seemed embarrassed, the thong he was wearing was not for men but for women, that's why the fabric was so thin and it almost looked as if it had embroidery as if it were embroidered.  
“Are you wearing a women's thong?”  
Stiles didn't need an answer when he saw Scott's cheeks covered in red and he looked down a bit like a scolded puppy. They were like that for a few seconds and apparently his friend was not going to say anything and he, not having a filter between his brain and his mouth, only said the first thing that came to his mind.  
“I think you look good”  
Scott raised his head with a shocked expression and not only was Scott surprised as he was too but he was only telling the truth since the black color of the fabric looked good with his friend's tan color.  
"Do you really think I look good?”  
"I think so, it is not as if I have seen many boys in women's clothing but I think it looks good on you and although I could only see your bubbles well I have to say that they even seemed more round and enlarged, like those of a woman but they looked good”  
As Stiles explained, he began to make strange movements with his hands as if he were drawing two bubbles, which caused Scott to turn red and look down.  
“I understand Stiles you do not have to give more explanations but tell me what did you come to?”  
“I just wanted to spend time with my best friend like in the old days where we used to do marathons of games since there has not been any attack by a creature on the town and it seemed like a good idea to relax but I think it would be better later.”  
“I think you're right, Stiles, but just wait for me when I change my clothes and we can play”  
“Or you can stay like this, I do not care how you are dressed and you seemed quite comfortable for a while, apart I arrived without an invitation, it would not be fair that you had to change only for me”  
"Are you sure Stiles? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or something similar”  
"I'm completely sure, friend, now stop acting like this and let's play, I want to kick your hairy butt in a fighting game.”  
Stiles really didn't mind Scott's outfit, the two of them had only been in boxers in the past and this time it didn't have to be any different,  
Scott had stopped covering up and started acting normal, they pulled out Scott's console to and sit on the floor in front of the TV and start playing, they were both having fun like in the past but Stiles couldn't stop staring from time to time. when his friend's crotch, the fabric was embroidered with flower details and also his penis could be seen through the fabric but it seemed somewhat tight and before he continued to see his friend's hands they covered his crotch again.  
“I think if I better put on other clothes”  
“No, it's not necessary Scott is just I have a few doubts”  
“Ask me, Stiles, I know you and I know that those doubts will not disappear until I answer them”  
“Since when, well, you know, since when do you wear those clothes”  
“It was during my relationship with Alison when I used it for the first time, it was one night after we had sex in which she put on my boxer shorts and I put her panties on as a joke, we both slept like that, that night and the next morning when she left the house I stayed all day with her clothes on, I felt comfortable wearing her panties.”  
“And it does not squeeze you, is that your penis seems somewhat tight”  
“No, in fact, the fabric is very high and feels good against my body, I have to admit that at first I did not find clothes of my size but I no longer suffer from those problems, I also started shaving so that it fits better”  
That was a detail that Stiles had missed but it was true, his friend had no trace of pubic hair, in fact, his legs were also hairless  
“ And do you have more women's clothing or is it just the one you're wearing?”  
“I have more in my drawer”  
“I can see them ?”  
Scott only nodded for Stiles to go to his drawer where he kept his underwear, when Stiles opened the drawer he found Scott's boxers and some jocks, typical for a player but moving those clothes he found different models of panties and thongs, he even found a pair of black stockings still stored in their packaging and a bra.  
It seemed surprising to him to imagine Scott wearing his clothes but despite that, his cock gave a little jump inside his pants  
“Would you dress this for me?”  
Stiles took the black stockings and bra out of the drawer.  
“I don't know, I only bought it because it caught my attention but I've never dressed like this Stiles.”  
“Come on Scott, you won't know if you like it if you don't wear them I bet you would look very pretty”  
Scott blushed again when he heard his friend calling him cute and took his clothes, Stiles was right, he wouldn't know if he liked to dress like this if he didn't put on his clothes  
Stiles watched as Scott entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him, it seemed silly for his friend to do that but it was Scott and his friend then did nonsense so he sat on the werewolf's bed to wait for come out.  
When Scott came out of the bathroom he was wearing black stockings that reached to his thighs, the stockings combined with his thong and his black bra, despite being dressed in women's clothing his friend was still seeing something manly with all his muscles standing out for the tight clothes  
“wow Scott you look very pretty”  
“do you really think that stiles? don't you think it's something strange?”  
“no, not at all but don't stand there why don't you model for me?”  
Scott walked to the center of the room and began to move his body in the sexiest way he could and turn so that Stiles could see his entire body, the shy Scott had disappeared. As Stiles looked at his friend his penis started to grow inside his pants and when Scott started to turn he noticed that Scott's breasts also looked like a woman's, they were still shaped like pecs but the bra made them look rounder and bigger.  
“I think someone is also happy to be dressed like this”  
Scott looked down noticing that his cock was hard, sideways along with one of his legs as he stretched the front of her panties almost to the limit of breaking it.  
“You look pretty like this Scott and I think that what you have is not a cock, now it is a very big clitoris because a girl like you cannot have a penis.”  
Stiles approached Scott and stroked his big clit on the thin cloth, while with his other hand he stroked his friend's round and big bubbles, he had never realized how sexy Scott was until then. This was also new to Scott since it was the first time another man had touched him dressed in women's clothing.  
Scott feared that his cock, no, that his clitoris would break his thong and hoped that the pre-cum stains could be easily removed from the fabric since it had a somewhat large stain.  
Stiles went a little further and put a finger into Scott's man pussy, it was clear that his friend was a virgin in that part of the body. Stiles stuck his finger in and out of the man's pussy and quickly joined a second finger and began to move like scissors to open the entrance of his friend.  
“Stiles please”  
“tell me what do you want Scott?”  
“I want you to fuck me, put your penis in my ass”  
“Do you want me to make you my wife? do you want me to take your virginity and make you my bitch? that you want? Do you want my penis in your tight man pussy?”  
“yes stiles please use me”  
Stiles didn't think twice and pulled his pants down, releasing his hard cock, he lined up his cock at Scott's entrance and not caring that Scott wasn't stretched enough he pushed his member all the way down feeling like the inside walls of his friend squeezed his member  
Scott had screamed in pain but Stiles did not care since being a werewolf he would start to heal quickly so he took out almost all his penis leaving only his head inside his friend's pussy and then pushed again as hard as he could.  
This time Scott let out a cry between pain and pleasure at the unison that heard his hip hitting the werewolf's bubbles.  
“That’s Scott get a real man in your man pussy.”  
“ Yes stiles, fuck me stronger and harder”  
“you are a bitch, that's what you are from this moment, a bitch desirous of her man”  
Scott's face was somewhat red with an expression of desire and lust, his large pecs were trapped by the bra pretending to be a woman's breasts and the pre-cum stain was getting bigger in his thong. Her long, firm legs also looked good with the black stockings fitting her muscles.  
Scott's mind accepted his new personality as Stiles continued to fuck him, the room filled with the sounds of skin bumping and Scott's moans of pleasure.  
Stiles felt he was about to finish as Scott's ass was fantastic, so tight that it seemed that he was squeezing his cock and the idea of fucking the sexy team captain did not help to control himself.  
Stiles gave Scott a hard push, shoving all his cock as much as he could while letting out a loud moan and shooting all his cum into Scott. Scott cum after stiles staining his panties, Scott's cum was greater than that of any normal human being a werewolf, so his cum seeped through the thin fabric of his thong and began to drain to his bottom.  
when Stiles's cock came out of Scott’s tight man pussy he saw how a small white thread came out of the entrance still open and how it contracted eagerly for another cock.  
They lay down on Scott’s bed and no one said anything, stiles had become Scott’s new male and he was ready to give him all the cock his friend wanted.


	2. sheriff/derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is in the hospital after hanging out with the pack and the sheriff is extremely angry with Derek for endangering his son so he decides to punish him as if he were his son, spanking  
> Spanking - Humiliation

The sheriff was very angry, he felt that he could almost fire from the ears when he received a call that his son was in the hospital, luckily he was not seriously injured, only a few bruises and superficial cuts.  
He supposed that Stiles had dated with his werewolf friends on one of his many adventures against other supernatural creatures, he had already warned Stiles not to do that and had even given Derek permission to tie him up in the bed that his son He didn't end up hurt but Derek didn't seem to keep his word either. In fact, Derek promised him that nothing would happen to Stiles when they started dating as a couple that he would keep him away from the fights but it never happened because his son always ended up with an injury.  
When they rang the doorbell of his house he knew it was Derek because he had sent him a message to come to see him, without leaving his chair he just shouted 'come in' knowing that the werewolf would listen to him.  
“Sheriff, I just”  
“don't tell me anything, I don't want to hear your excuses again, I only know that stiles is in the hospital because of you”  
He knew it was not very fair to blame Derek and his friends for everything, after all, he knew his son very well and knew that it was almost impossible to stop Stiles when he wanted to do something and therefore he would punish Stiles later for the moment he only thought to punish the werewolf.  
“I tried to protect Stiles”  
“But you didn't make it and now my son is in the hospital but I want you to tell me when you stop trying? when it's in a wooden box?”  
“No, I would give my life for him before I saw him die”  
“you always say the same Derek and I don't want you to give your life for him, I just want to protect him by keeping him away from his peels, You know what you did has to be punished right?”  
“Yes sheriff”  
“And you know what the punishment is right?”  
“Yes sheriff”  
The sheriff saw how the imposing man looked down in a clear gesture of submission and despite being an alpha much stronger than him, he knew that at that time he was in control.  
Derek started walking slowly as if his feet lent him until he was in front of the sheriff so he could lean on the man's legs, it was somewhat uncomfortable for Derek because his muscular body was barely able to accommodate the man's legs. Meanwhile, the sheriff held in his hands a paddle for spanking, a special paddle created by the Argents covered in a light coat of aconite long enough to stop the healing of the werewolves for a slight period of time.  
"You know the rules Derek, thirty lashes for endangering Stiles and thirty others for not keeping your word to protect him, if you try to cover yourself in any way I will count from zero”  
SPANK  
Derek's first smack against the bubbles was loud and precise, the noise of the paddle hitting the werewolf being heard throughout the room along with a hiss of pain from Derek.  
" One”  
SPANK, SPANK, SPANK  
Blow after blow was dealt into Derek's bubbles, one after the other getting louder making the werewolf scream in pain as the sheriff kept counting.  
When the first thirty blows ended Derek felt his sore bubbles and a few tears came out of his eyes, despite bringing his pants the paddle had reduced his healing a little.  
“Take off Derek pants, the next thirty hits will be directly against your skin”  
Derek got up from the sheriff's lap to take off his pants trying not to scratch his sore bubbles, when his pants were on his knees you could clearly see the hard erection Derek had, it was nothing new for both of them, since the first time the Sheriff spanked Derek the werewolf was always getting hard.  
Derek settled back into the man's legs feeling his cock brush against the man's leg, this time the sheriff took the elastic from Derek's boxers and brought them down to his knees exposing the big alpha ass with marks red because of the paddle.  
SPANK  
The next blow to Derek's bubbles was stronger than the previous ones causing Derek to kick and scream in pain, even the mark of the paddle had remained on his bubbles but despite that he did nothing to cover himself since once he covered himself and could not sit for two days.  
SPANK, SPANK, SPANK  
" just ten more Derek and we're done”  
Derek was crying, he couldn't hold back the tears after feeling so much pain and he could only tightly clench his fists to the point where his knuckles turned white, the sheriff had hit Derek harder during those twenty blows watching the man writhe and screamed for intent while Derek felt his ass was on fire.  
SPANK, SPANK  
Derek's ass looked a little swollen and the color red was slowly changing to a purple one but the sheriff didn't stop despite Derek's pleas for him to stop. Something Derek hadn't realized was that the Sheriff enjoyed spanking him, he enjoyed having a stud like Derek under his control, and more knowing that his punches put the tool of the rock-hard man.  
SPANK  
" sixty well-done Derek”  
Derek's bubbles were swollen, with palette marks, red and with purple marks, and when he tried to stand up it cost him since he felt like his ass burned, fortunately, the sheriff helped him to keep peeping.  
“You have taken your punishment like a big boy and as a reward let me help you with that erection.”  
The sheriff took the werewolf's hard penis and slowly massaged it by moving Derek's foreskin and squeezing it allowing the drops of pre-cum to drop to the ground.  
The sheriff will never admit that he was a little jealous of his son to have such a nice penis at his disposal so when he masturbated Derek was special to him and he did it slowly taking everything that had to take until the white jets came out of the cock and they will stain the ground.


	3. Bottom derek/ top dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek cares for the vet while Deton is on the road and there is very good care of a hybrid wolfdog that is in heat and in some ways affected the animal side of the werewolf.
> 
> bestiality

Deaton was going to be out of town for a few days which meant the vet would be closed however someone would have to take care of feeding the animals he had and cleaning the place.  
Deaton would have left Scott in charge of the vet after all the boy worked with him and he knew it had to be done but Scott sometimes was very distracted and the young man also deserved vacation so he started looking for someone else who was taking care of his vet. The best option he had was Derek and when he said it he doubted that the man would accept but to his surprise, Derek accepted without any pretext so he explained everything he had to do, feed the animals, cleans their cages and dust some from their druid jars.  
The day Deaton left Derek had to start his new temporary routine so that same afternoon he went to the vet to feed the animals and see that the jars with plants and slimy stuff inside were clean and in good repair. Finally, Derek went to the area where Deaton kept the dogs, there is only found a dog a large hybrid specimen between a dog and a wolf that looked more like a wolf than a dog.  
Derek had already seen the dog a few days ago when he went to the vet for a few things, at that moment he felt like a connection to the huge dog and wanted to adopt it instantly but he held back as Deaton would start to make his decision so rushed and he had no humor to answer.  
Derek placed the dog's food on a tray on the floor and then opened the cage and let the dog out, while the dog ate Derek did not resist stroking the dog's dark fur, it was soft and shiny. The huge animal looked a bit like it when it turned into a complete wolf, the only big difference was that the dog did not have its electric blue eyes and its size was smaller than him but in the same way the dog almost reached its waist.  
While the dog ate, Derek began to take off his clothes and place them on a small table that he had made, he had made sure to close the doors and windows well so that no one could enter or see what he was going to do. When he was naked, he approached the dog again to continue petting him and wait for him to eat.  
Derek had not agreed to take care of the vet for three days just because he was Deaton's friend but because of the huge stallion in front of him, he not only liked the huge dog because of its characteristics but also because he had smelled that the road was in heat and that had excited him a lot that time, he had always dreamed of doing it with a wolf and that dog was the closest thing to a wolf, he even growled or howled instead of barking.  
Derek started stroking the dog's penis that was covered by the skin until the dog's penis started to come out, a long red penis with many veins throughout and a ball at the start, the dog had stopped eating and now He was looking at Derek a little curious, despite the enormous size of the dog his attitude was calm and even a little docile.  
"You like this, puppy, I know you're in heat and Deaton has not realized it but I can help you, I can be your bitch as many times as you want”  
Derek knew that the dog did not understand him, being a werewolf did not give him the ability to speak to dogs but he knew that somehow he could understand his intentions so when the dog started licking his face he took it as an affirmation form of the dog, while the dog licked him he opened his mouth letting their tongues collide and the dog's slime mix with his, he enjoyed every second until the dog stopped licking him.  
Derek stopped touching the dog's penis when he felt that he was already completely hard, it was clear that the animal had more of a wolf since his cock was bigger than normal worthy of a hungry ass like Derek's.  
Derek picked up some peanut butter he had brought and smeared it on his fingers giving them to suck on the dog. The dog gladly lambasted Derek's fingers until they were clean, after which Derek smeared more peanut butter again and stopped the dog before he sucked on his fingers again to get on all fours and muddy all the cream in the separation of his bubbles.  
The dog stood behind Derek and began to lick between the man's bubbles to eat all the peanut butter, Derek felt in the sky and could not help but drop a few measures to feel the dog's rough and large tongue, the tongue of the Dog not only cleaned his entrance but also pinked his furry balls and climbed to the base of his back.  
When the dog cleaned his entire butt Derek put a little more of the cream back but this time he pushed a little of the cream in his hole with his fingers so that the dog would go deeper. When he let the dog lick him again everything happened as he had imagined, the dog began to lick deeper trying to eat all the peanut butter by sticking his tongue into his tight hole and when he managed to stick the tip of his tongue Derek let out a groan stronger and curved his back from the pleasure he felt and toes.  
Derek's ass was crying out to be stuffed with something was already he wanted to be fucked so he tried to move like that back so that the dog got on it, it took him a few tries to make the canine understand what he wanted but finally, he did it, he felt the dog's paws and claws on his back and his cock colliding with his bubbles in several attempts looking for his hole, he had to take the dog's cock to guide it and put it directly into his entrance.  
The dog began to follow his instincts, shoving his cock in and out of Derek, stretching and opening his hole as the werewolf moaned with pleasure, pushing his hips to get the dog to go deeper. Derek felt a little burning from being fucked without lubrication or previous stretching but he wanted to feel almost virgin for his new stud, his male, his dog, he didn't mind feeling that he was being split in half or the burning in his intestines every time that the dog was pushing his cock harder since that was what he wanted.  
The dog fucked his bitch hard and precise by shoving even the ball into the base of his cock, Derek's tool was also hard and sore but he couldn't touch it by having to keep his hands on the ground and keep his balance to support such a dog on his back.  
Derek could feel the dog go deeper and barely move until he felt the knot form inside him followed by all the canine cum filling inside him.  
The dog got off him, standing back and together, Derek wanted to rest, lie down on the cold floor of the veterinary clinic but could not until the dog left him and that would take a while but at least he no longer had the dog on his Shoulders and he was free to touch his own cock.  
Derek only needed a few taps on his tool to come, feeling his body tighten as he tightened his grip on the canine penis.  
When the dog's knot was gone the dog came out of Derek's interior letting the long streams of white cum out of the werewolf's open hole.  
Derek had to clean the floor and put the dog back in the cage, which was difficult since the dog seemed not to want to get away from him.  
"Calm puppy, I'll be back tomorrow  
Derek had to admit that the dog was very smart since he seemed to understand his intentions very well as he got back into the cage, while beast to leave he left the adoption forms for the dog on Deton's desk, he planned to adopt the dog once the vet returns.


	4. derek/stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles likes to feed Derek until he has a big fat belly until he can't eat anything else.  
> food - come eating

Stiles had come home after a long day at work, it was kind of exhausting to be the only person who provided an economic income to live in but he couldn't complain because he had agreed to that and his reward after one exhausting day it was seeing a naked Derek sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room reading a book. He never understood what Derek's problem with clothes was since he met him he always found an excuse to take off his shirt.  
Like every day he sat next to Derek resting his head on one of his shoulders.  
"How was your day Stiles?”  
"You know, the same as always, the boss yelling and Billy's fool teasing me but overall it wasn't that bad and you know why?”  
"Why Stiles?”  
"Come on Derek, it's not fun if you don't try to guess”  
Stiles knew Derek would not try to guess, he had learned that this was Derek's personality and he could not change it and he did not want to because he loved him that way. Derek wasn't the kind of guy who cared or said his feelings but Stiles had been slowly picking up on the little tokens of affection the werewolf was giving like he was then, anyone would think Derek was ignoring him because his voice sounded monotonous and he had not stopped reading the book but Stiles had realized that Derek had not changed the page during that time and with only one free hand he would not be able to change the page and had not made any movement to get him to move away. It meant that he was paying attention to him.  
"I found a new food stall”  
"No Stiles”  
"Come on Derek, one last time I know you like it too”  
Stiles had learned that not only did he like his boyfriend's firm abs but he also liked to feed him until his stomach took on a rounder and bigger shape, he didn't know why but he liked it the time Derek caught a deer and almost he ate all by himself, leaving him with a bulging belly, naturally because being a werewolf that stomach does not last more than a day but from that moment Stiles gave Derek more food than necessary from time to time.  
"No Stiles, whenever we do that I have to be training all day to lose weight.”  
"But you like it too or I'm wrong, you like to be fed and then have an excuse to be training all sweaty all day.”  
Stiles knew what he was saying was true, he knew Derek well and he knew how much he liked training in the forest, he was a kind of gym rat, in fact, because they lived in the forest Derek could walk naked as he liked without worrying about nosy neighbors. To convince Derek, he rolled his eyes, dogging his lower lip until Derek sighed at his defeat.  
"What food Stiles?  
"Some hamburgers, I bought the biggest ones they had, which was the death hamburger because it measures almost thirty centimeters high and has everything, everything from Derek, it even has chicken, that thing is an aberration as they gather so many meats in a hamburger  
"Okay, Stiles, calm down, but let's go to the kitchen, I don't want to dirty the chair  
As Derek walked to the kitchen he couldn't help but see his boyfriend's big bubbles, as they moved one after the other on each side he faced as he went for the large bag of food he had left with his briefcase. When Derek entered the kitchen he was already sitting in one of the chairs so he started to take out the four hamburgers he had bought, a liter bottle of soda and an order of family potatoes and everything for Derek.  
As on previous occasions, he sat on Derek's legs taking the first burger in his hands and removing the greasy wrapper, it was so greasy that the grease ran down his fingers.  
"Open big, Derek.”  
Stiles watched Derek take the first bite, it was obvious he couldn't bite the entire burger because of its huge size, in fact, he doubted anyone could do that so Derek had to give him several bites, Stiles felt his hand full of grease from the burger and realized that a few drops were beginning to fall on Derek's chest but he did not know to stop cleaning them and continued feeding the werewolf. When he finished the first burger he gave Derek his fingers to suck them off the grease and giving him a drink of soda and then uncovering the next hamburger.  
Stiles continued feeding Derek for a while without letting the man rest, noticing how he was eating slower and his stomach was already gaining significant fat.  
"Come on Derek, it's barely the third from Burgos and you're missing one.”  
"It's a lot of Stiles I don't think I can”  
"You can do it for me big boy”  
Derek kept biting and chewing on the burgers, his cheeks and chest were stained with the yellow grease from the food but none of that mattered until he finally took the last bite out of the burger.  
When he finished the fourth burger and half the soda his stomach was already very bulky, no one would think that he saw Derek would think that the man was exercising and that before he reached Stiles he boasted a flat and marked stomach.  
"It is the turn of the potatoes.”  
"Stiles I can't eat anymore”  
Despite Derek Stiles' refusal, he took a handful of potatoes with a lot of ketchup and cheese to bring them closer to the werewolf's mouth so that he would start chewing despite his refusal, it was almost a kilo of potatoes that Derek would eat along with the rest of the soda.  
When Derek finished eating all the potatoes and the soda, he let out a loud burp, his face was stained with grease, ketchup, and cheese as was his chest, but it was so full that he didn't even have the strength to move and clean himself.  
"That's my big boy”  
"Stiles I feel so full”  
"But you still lack your dessert”  
"No Stiles, this time it was a lot of food”  
Stiles ignored Derek and pulled out a slice of chocolate cake, a slice of cake too big to be individual but it was only covered in chocolate so he pulled down his pants exposing his hard cock,  
He started jerking off the slice of cake, letting the drops of salty pre-cum drip onto the dessert. He felt that he was very close to coming, seeing Derek immobile with a fat belly always made him very hot.  
He let all his white jets fall onto the slice of cake as if it were part of the cake's decoration, his white jets stood out against the brown color of chocolate. Then he knelt between Derek's legs and moving his boyfriend's huge belly a little, he found Derek's penis, even though his boyfriend refused to be fed, he knew he liked it as much as he always ended with his hard tool.  
He began to masturbate Derek's fat cock, it took a little longer to make Derek's penis release its juice but when he did it was thick jets and many who fell on the slice of cake, being a werewolf Derek produced more cum so the cake was covered in white, it looked like it had some kind of white icing.  
"'Open wide, Derek.  
"No, Stiles, I really can't eat anymore  
Stiles took advantage of Derek was talking to put the cake in his mouth, he was not going to waste the dessert, so much that he had tried in the dessert so that Derek refused to eat it so taking advantage of the weakness of the werewolf to put the cake and force him to eat. When he put everything in the cake he left his hand covering Derek's mouth until he finally swallowed everything.  
His hand was covered in chocolate and semen so he wiped it off with a rag in the kitchen seeing that the werewolf's face was equally covered in the chocolate and his space icing.  
"Stiles I feel very full I think I'm going to throw up”  
"Or not Derek, not this time”  
Before her boyfriend could do anything Stiles had already placed a gag in Derek's mouth, tying it with the straps at the nape of his neck, that would serve to leave all the food inside and not vomit like the last time.  
When Stiles started walking out of the kitchen and before leaving he gave one last glimpse of the werewolf motionless in the chair, it was surprising to see Derek's huge belly hitting the table and despite still having his dick cum still Tough hidden under his huge belly and not only his belly had grown but it seemed that his pecs too, worthy of any fat man.  
Stiles knew that it would take Derek a few hours to regain his strength and he was sure that when he did, he would pretend to be upset with him to start training again so that tomorrow thanks to his werewolf metabolism he would have his abs even more marked than earlier and he would bring more food in a vicious circle.


	5. Bottom Derek/ Top Scott, Bottom Scott/ Top Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are an unhappy marriage where each has a lover whom they enjoy calling whenever they are alone

Derek and Stiles were hunted from the moment the two came of age, they were a young but loving couple, it had been five years since their wedding, and the intense love they dedicated each day had disappeared.  
The two continued to live in the same apartment and in front of their families and friends they were still the same loving couple but in the privacy of their apartment they hardly spoke or spoke to each other, even Derek had bought another mattress and put it on a corner of the living room where he slept while Stiles had stayed in the sleeping room.  
Derek knew that Stiles had a lover and Stiles knew that Derek had a lover but neither of them bothered to investigate who he was or to claim the other because they both felt good like that.

It was Derek's day off and being alone in the house he texted his lover, it seemed a little ironic that his lover was someone he met almost the same time he met Stiles but he made him feel things that he never had accomplished with Stiles.  
Derek did not have to wait long when there was a knock on the door, when he opened the door there was his lover, Scott Mccall before Scott entered the apartment Derek had already pressed his lips against the man in a desperate kiss where Scott quickly took control pushing Derek into the department.  
Scott kept walking until he reached one of the armchairs and sat with Derek on his lap, Derek let Scott stick his tongue in his mouth or bite his lower lip the whole way.  
Derek enjoyed touching Scott's strong arms or broad back while Scott touched Derek's large pecs and abs as he began to lift the edge of the werewolf shirt to take it off.  
When Derek was without his shirt Scott began kissing Derek's sensitive nipples, sucking on one while squeezing the other with his fingers or biting down on them a little and pulling on them with his teeth.  
It didn't take long for Derek to start taking Scott's clothes off until they were both completely naked in the living room.  
Derek was still sitting straight on Scott's legs taking kisses and bites on his neck leaving marks that disappeared as fast as Scott did while his nipples continued to be mistreated. They already had their hard cocks and rosing each other, Derek also took the opportunity to take one of Scott's nipples, especially the one that had the piercing to pull it, that was something that Scott liked, that he shared his same taste for nipples something that Stiles did not like very much.  
Derek had despaired of just rubbing their cocks against each other so he went a little further rubbing his cock against his lover's abs while Scott's cock slid between her bubbles  
"Scott I need you to fuck me”  
Derek kept moving until Scott's cock would fit right into his tight hole, Scott used his hand to start pushing his fat cock inside Derek, once his head was inside he just had to keep pushing his hips until his entire penis was inside.  
Something Derek liked was that he was not affectionate with him, not like Stiles, after all, he was a werewolf and would heal any damage so even feeling the burning in his entrance he started riding Scott's tool, he climbed until only leaving the tip of his lover's cock inside to go back down crashing his bubbles against Scott's hips. Derek loved Scott's penis, it was not as long as his but it was fatter and he loved it since he felt like his hole was abruptly opened and that was something that Stiles would never achieve.  
They were both in that position until Derek stood up and got four on the ground, followed by Scott who got behind him to put his cock in a strong jacket in Derek's hole and start fucking him with the characteristic force of a werewolf.  
Derek was moaning loudly, he didn't care that the neighbors would listen to him, he didn't mind looking like a whore to Scott because only with Scott did he stop being the dominant wolf and offered his butt, only Scott let him spank his Round bubbles and to fuck him so hard that he pushed him forward while his bubbles repeatedly collided with the werewolf's hip making sounds that were heard throughout the living room.  
Scott's cock every time he entered brushed Derek's nerve bundle which had him on the verge of finishing, he felt how his balls contracted to release his semen all over the floor below him followed by Scott who filled his interior with his thick white charge.  
When the two separated, they kissed again, gathering their sweat-covered bodies ready for a second round, and that was what she liked best about her lover, who was always full of energy for a second and even a third round of sex.

It was Saturday and Stiles would have the apartment for himself since Derek would go with his family so he sent a message to his lover to go with him.  
How every time he called his lover he didn't take long to get to his apartment knocking on the door, when he opened the door there was Scott Mccall.  
When Scott entered the apartment the two men joined in a passionate kiss where Stiles was in control, thrusting his tongue into Scott's mouth and biting his lower lip.  
Stiles guided them to the couch in the living room and sitting Scott on his lap to start touching his lover's firm pecs, something that Stiles liked about Scott was that his pecs were as big as his husband's. Stiles took the shirt off the werewolf watching the piercing of one of his nipples, it was something he didn't like very much but he never said anything to Scott.  
Stiles started running his hands over his lover's firm abs, running his hand over his biceps and back feeling every muscle in the man's body.  
It didn't take Scott long to remove Stiles's shirt, and in the end, they were both naked on the living room couch.  
Scott was sitting on top of Stiles receiving kisses and bites on his neck that left marks that disappeared almost instantly. The two of them had their hard cocks and they were rubbing each other which Scott used to masturbate together, while Stiles's hands were on Scott's big liner, squeezing it and separating his cheeks exposing his hole, Stiles had to admit that Scott did not He had such a big ass, not as big as Derek's but Derek would never let him play with his bubbles, much less fuck him.  
Scott adjusted so that Stiles’s cock was level with his tight hole, Stiles’s slim but long cock began to make his way through Scott's anal ring until finally, his hips collided with his lover's bubbles.  
Stiles loved Scott's ass, it was so perfect, it felt like his cock was squeezed all over the place, as it was sucked into the werewolf's ass, Stiles let Scott start riding on his member while he just helps him a little holding his ass.  
Scott's fat cock swayed from top to bottom crashing into Stiles 'stomach as he rode Stiles' cock. Only with Scott could he be the one to fuck, only with Scott could he put his cock in a tight and big ass and that's what he liked most about Scott, that he was always the one who fucked.  
The two remained in the same position, Stiles had taken Scott's member and had started to masturbate him while Scott kept rising and falling on his cock, Stiles felt that he was about to finish and with a loud moan he released his cum inside the werewolf.  
Scott got up enough for Stiles 'cock to come out of him as a bit of the cum leaked out of his hole as he let Stiles jerk him off until his cock released long, thick threads of cum that fell on Stiles' body.  
Finally, Scott got off Stiles sitting on the couch next to Stiles letting the human catch his breath. They were both sweaty and Stiles was more married than Scott but something that he liked about his lover was that he did not force him to have a second round of sex, he just wanted to rest for a while and stay hugged with Scott.  
There were times when Stiles could not believe the irony of life, in the past he would never have imagined that his friend and his husband would become his lover.


	6. Vernon Boyd/Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Peter Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyd is willing to do whatever it takes for his alpha no matter what it is to give the pack members sexual pleasure.  
> double penetration - triple penetration - come eating

Boyd had created a need to serve his alpha more than usual and that had led him to move into Derek's department so that he could serve him better.  
In the mornings when Derek got up, he already had breakfast done just the way the werewolf liked it when he came back from his workout he already had a new set of clothes ready for Derek, basically anything Derek needed he did.  
Boyd considered himself a kind of butler to Derek, a butler who wore no clothes because he knew how much Derek liked his bubbles and how he liked having free access to any part of his body.  
It was kind of weird at first but slowly he got used to not wearing clothes to the point where it became natural, it also became natural that Derek would come up behind him and stick one of his fingers in his hole or touch his cock to put it on Hard and messed up on the floor or just stroking some part of his body, he always had to be ready for Derek.  
That same afternoon Derek was sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room reading a book while feeding Boyd his lean meat, 9 inches of quality meat, and all for his beta.  
Boyd could spend the entire afternoon sucking and trying to shove his alpha member deep into his throat, not caring that his jaw ached later or that he felt as if he was choking trying to shove all of his alpha's dick, the only thing what he wanted was to have his alpha happy.  
Boyd had been sucking his alpha's penis for a while, he knew it from the pages Derek had read and from the increasing pain in his jaw, when they knocked on the door of the apartment he considered it was time to finish and put on some clothes but to his surprise, Derek took his head and held it in place.  
“come in”  
Boyd heard how the door lock slowly opened, he could get up and go because Derek's hand was only on his head without pressing but he didn't want to disobey his alpha, if he wanted him to be there, he would be there.  
He felt he owed Derek something for biting him and giving him the friendship he needed so he kept sucking like he had been doing, he didn't care if they saw him if that was what his alpha wanted he would fulfill it.  
I can't believe you really got yourself a slut 24/7, nephew"  
"I can't believe Boyd's shy guy is naked"  
Those were the first words of Derek's guests and Boyd could recognize those voices, one was from Scott that was clear to him and the other was from Peter, he was grateful that they could not see his face very flushed with shame and the nickname slut that had been given  
"But I don't know what they're looking at, they can play if they like, raise your butt Boyd so they can see it"  
Boyd obeyed his alpha and stood up without taking his face off Derek's crotch, he felt that in that position Derek's monstrous cock went deeper into his throat almost suffocating so he had to use his hands to pull away a little bit. His ass was touched by a pair of hands that squeezed him and separated his cheeks followed by a strong and loud spanking, it was the first time that he felt so vulnerable  
"What a nice ass, so round and meaty, it looks like it vibrates when I spank him"  
Boyd felt a strong spanking again in his pomps for the enjoyment of the spectators who remained watching as their cheeks shook from the blow  
"Do you mind if I use this ass?"  
"No Peter, that's why I invited you"  
Boyd was a little surprised by what Derek said, so his alpha had already planned that, but his thoughts were interrupted when Peter pulled his hard penis out of his pants, aligning it with the boy's entrance, in a quick and strong movement of his cock. open Boyd's hole inserting all his manhood.  
Boyd had screamed in pain but the scream was muffled by the cock in his mouth and the worst thing was that when that was not expected all his alpha's cock, the nine inches went to the bottom of his throat choking him again and causing a few tears came out of his eyes both from the pain and from the shortness of breath, the tube that he used his strength to push back and breathe a little but that did not help much since Peter had rammed him again pushing him against the cock of your alpha.  
" Peter "  
Boyd heard Derek roar his uncle's name and as if it were some kind of warning Peter began to fuck his ass in a less violent way letting him separate from the alpha crotch, something he was deeply grateful for since his face was turning red from the lack of oxygen but the tears kept coming from his eyes from the pain of being penetrated without preparation but his werewolf healing was taking effect and Derek's hand on his back calmed him down a bit.  
"Uff Derek you should invite us more often his ass is fantastic, I feel like all my cock is tight"  
Derek had taken his penis out of Boyd's mouth and had traveled a bit for Scott to come closer, he hadn't realized that Scott was already naked and had sat next to Derek but when he saw the hard cock of the Another beta he felt as his mouth was watering, he had only been with Derek but he wanted to suck Scott so without moving much he approached his friend's crotch and brought the beta's penis to his mouth.  
The taste of Scott's cock was somewhat different, not as aged and musky as Derek's, it was more between urine and dry semen but he did not dislike it and Scott's smaller size allowed him to put all the cock in his mouth and sniff the scent of dry cum from Scott's pubic hairs.  
Boyd was sucking Scott's cock or balls or sucking his alpha again while Peter fucked him, there were times when Derek's uncle penetrated him slowly but strongly as in the beginning or as if he was some kind of rabbit getting his cock in and out quickly making the whole room filled with the sounds of his bubbles crashing into Peter's hip.  
"Peter come on it's over I want to fuck him too"  
"Well, you're going to have to wait a long time because I don't plan to finish soon"  
"You're joking, right Peter"  
"Relax Scott Boyd can handle two cocks at the same time, right?"  
Boyd looked straight into his alpha's eyes hoping he was joking but he seemed Derek was saying it seriously, he could refuse, despite everything Derek didn't have red eyes or a trace of a wolf which meant that it was not ordered so he could choose but he just shook his head in affirmation, he didn't want to make his alpha look bad.  
"Sit Peter on the couch so Scott can stick his cock"  
Boyd felt the emptiness inside him when Peter came out and stood in front of him sitting on the couch, they didn't need to tell him anything to get on Peter's legs and accommodate if he entered with the werewolf's penis, this time he felt it go in easier and without causing him pain but he knew that the moment Scott entered he would stretch his hole and it would be painful.  
Boyd felt the heat of Scott's body against his back and the tip of his penis against his entrance, he tried to relax so that it hurt less but it was something impossible since Scott began to push and felt how his entrance stretched burning every second and again he felt his alpha's hand stroking his back lovingly as Scott began to push his tool deeper and deeper.  
Boyd felt his sphincter open at the intrusion of the second werewolf's penis and it was painful, he roared with pain and burning but slowly that was happening, which supposed that his werewolf healing was working and added to the caresses Derek's got to a point where he stopped feeling so much pain and just discomfort.  
Peter and Scott were slow to find the right way to start fucking him, at first they tried to go out at the same time to enter together again but that almost caused Scott's penis not to go back into his hole and almost fell out of his back until they finally found the way, while one went out the other entered rubbing their cock with each other generating an extra feeling of pleasure on their cocks.  
When the werewolves started to move Boyd couldn't suppress a moan of pleasure, it was something he had never experienced before and it felt good.  
Boyd felt like cocks brushed against every part of him keeping his own cock dripping pre-cum. He wanted to stay like this for a while, he wanted to continue being used that way and he wanted to feel like this, wanted by others.  
"Boyd your hole is fabulous, it feels great"  
"I told you Mccall, one of the best asses I've ever been in"  
Boyd saw Derek out of the corner of his eye, his alpha was just as naked as they were touching his fat penis looking happy to see what was going on. He was happy that his alpha was happy but could not continue seeing him because he involuntarily closed his eyes every time they brushed his prostate causing a moan to come out of his mouth.  
"Boyd, do you think you can stand a third cock inside you?"  
Boyd felt cold sweat when Derek told him that, he could not believe Derek wanted to put his penis in it, he already had two and he felt so open that it seemed that his hole would never close without counting that Derek was by far the one with the biggest dick so he was going to say no, that was an impossible thing but when he saw his alpha's hopeful look something inside him oppressed himself at the thought of despising Derek so against all logical thinking Boyd said yes.  
"Yes Derek, can you stick your penis in too"  
"You're crazy nephew"  
"No Boyd you don't have to, I go out and Derek comes in."  
"Don't worry Scott, I know I can and I trust in Derek, I know he won't hurt me"  
Peter and Scott were worried about Boyd, it was one thing to get two cocks in his hole but a third, and considering that it was Derek it could be dangerous even for a werewolf but they still didn't dare move preventing Boyd's wishes and Derek.  
Derek went to the back, it was a spectacle what his eyes saw, the hole of his beta stretched while he had two cocks inside and also saw Scott's tanned bubbles in which he also wanted to put his cock but that would be for another time.  
Derek nudged Scott a little to get him higher on Boyd's body just enough so that his cock wouldn't come out of his beta.  
Boyd considered as if the two cocks inside him increased in size, so he supposed Derek was entering, how his sphincter was opening up more than was physically natural and the pain he had at first was nothing compared to that new burning but of Again automatically one of Derek's hands stroking him this time on his arm.  
As Derek entered his hole he had to close his mouth as hard as he could to keep from crying out in pain, he was just waiting for his healing to work as well as the previous times not to feel as much pain.  
Boyd saw again the arm that was still stroked by Derek and noticed the characteristic black veins all over his alpha's hand, Derek had been helping him all along with the pain so he tried to relax as much as he could to let Derek in.  
When the three cocks were finally in his hole Boyd was sure that he would not be able to walk or sit in a while and that his hole would be open forever and although he felt some pain he was calming down as best he could to concentrate more on the pleasure.  
Unlike the last time they all moved, this time only Derek moved, pushing the other cocks every time he entered, his long thick cock was noticeable and huge in his ass but unfortunately, they did not last long in that position, Derek only fuck him a few times before he had to leave so they don't all lose their balance.  
As soon as Derek came out, Scott followed, and at the end Peter, Boyd felt his hole so open that he could swear he felt the cold of the room enter his guts but he just stared at Derek without saying a word and as in some sort of alpha-beta connection Boyd realized he had to kneel down in front of him so he positioned himself so that his alpha's fat cock would rest on his face, he could feel the weight of it on his face and it was something he liked.  
He was soon joined by Scott and Peter who only had their cocks close to his face if that was his new life, surrounded by penises and being used as a mere object of pleasure he was willing to accept it as long as Derek was with him.   
Boyd watched as the three men began to jerk off, pointing their penises straight at his face, he just closed his eyes and opened his mouth waiting for the jets of cum. The three men released their long thick white jets all over Boyd's face, some fell into his mouth, others into his hair, and others made a nice contrast against his skin tone. Boyd was happy to have received the juices from other men and especially from their alpha.


	7. Top Scott/ Bottom Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson was envious that Scott was the captain of the team and not him, the daily promises and insults against Scott make the young werewolf explode against his partner in a different way  
> Non-consensual - Violation

Scott was finishing the exercises that he had imposed on himself with one last lap on the lacrosse field, there was no one on the field anymore and you could see some team members leaving the locker room with their backpacks on their shoulders, some said goodbye In the distance from his team captain shaking his hands in farewell while he kept running, since he became the team captain he liked to push himself a little more.  
Scott had finished with other extra laps releasing all the frustration Jackson caused in him, that day he had heard Jackson's childish complaints since he took the captain position there was not a day where his partner did not screw him up. At first, he only criticized the way he played and highlighted any mistake he made, but seeing that this did not work, Jackson had opted for other types of teasing, childish teasing as saying that his penis was small and that is why he stayed more time in the field. Everyone on the team had ignored him as had Scott since he had had a shower with the team in the past and no one wanted to be seeing the crotch of others.  
When he finished his last lap he went to the locker room to get dressed and go home, when he entered the locker room it did not seem strange not to find any of his companions, nor Stiles expected it but he had already got used to it so he went to his locker to take his towel and soap.  
He did not mind taking off his clothes in the middle of the changing rooms, there was no one to see him and removing his sweaty clothes from his body felt good and more with the freshness of the air inside the changing rooms.  
While taking off his clothes Scott thought about Jackson's behavior, maybe at first when he became a werewolf if he had used his new skills to become a captain but he had shown that he was more than capes for the position and Now Jackson was also a werewolf so they both had equal abilities and despite that the coach kept choosing him.  
As Scott walked to the showers he saw Jackson on one of the locker room benches looking for something in his bag, Jackson was turning his back on him and he didn't have any clothes and some drops of water trickled down his broad back to his round bubbles, Scott couldn't take his eyes off Jackson's round bubbles, they looked as big as a woman's butt and that gave him one day that he would teach Jackson that he didn't have a small penis.  
Before Jackson moved from position he placed himself behind him and pushed him against the bench, taking him by surprise he was easy and often placed his own body on Jackson so that he had no way to escape.  
"What do you think you're doing Mccall? Get off me  
"I'm going to show you why I'm still the captain  
"What are you talking about Mccall, I think the sun finished melting your little brain  
Scott began to move his hips causing his penis to rub between Jackson's bubbles and begin to get hard, the constant rubbing and Jackson's attempts to free himself only made his cock grow faster and begin to separate the cheeks from the man underneath. of the. All of Jackson's attempts to break free, his screams of anger and threats had no effect on Scott who continued to shamelessly rub his huge member between Jackson's bubbles.  
"Scott stop, stop this is not fun"  
"It is for me and today I am going to show you who has a small penis"  
Scott continued to ignore Jackson's screams, he didn't care that someone came to hear them just thinking about enjoying the moment. His cock was already dripping a considerable amount of pre-cum that gets smeared between his partner's bubbles facilitating the rubbing of his cock while Jackson was sweating cold to feel the monster werewolf tool so close to his virginal entrance.

Taking care not to let Jackson run away, Scott grabbed his member with one of his hands and alienated him against Jackson's tight entrance to start pushing, but it seemed a little more difficult than he had imagined and Jackson didn't seem to be cooperating either.  
"Scott, please, I swear that I won't make fun of you again, but stop"  
"You better cooperate"  
Scott spat some slime in his hand and used a lubricant on his cock and it seemed to work as slowly as Jackson's hole was forced until Scott's mushroom head entered. Scott stopped for a few seconds when he heard a loud scream come from Jackson but he had no plans to get out of such a tight hole, the only thing he could do was go slow so it didn't hurt so much.  
The despair and anger on the part of Jackson were notorious but despite that he kept pushing, he had barely entered an inch of his member and he was missing a long, long way for everything to be inside Jackson.  
"Scott tall you're breaking me in half"  
Jackson's voice between cut and almost crying almost made him stop and leave the man but his penis felt so good that he was not going to stop.  
"Scott please stop, I'll never make fun of you again but don't go on, I feel like my intestines are ripping inside"  
"Just relax Jackson, I'm already halfway  
The bite had not only increased his muscle mass and improved his senses, but had given him a better tool, his soft penis looked discreet, not very big, but at the time he was hard, he was an anaconda and that anaconda wanted to get in. in Jackson.  
Meanwhile Jackson felt Scott was breaking him in half, his hole was so open that it burned and maybe he couldn't walk well in a while.  
Jackson felt like an eternity had passed when he finally felt Scott's hips bump into his bubbles, it was so strange to have something so big inside him.  
Scott stayed like this for a few seconds until he noticed that Jackson was already a little more relaxed and then raised his hips and pulled his cock out just leaving his head inside the hole.  
Jackson felt some relief when Scott started to come out of his hole but dependent felt the entire werewolf's muscular body against his body causing the werewolf's cock to enter the depths of his being opening his intestines violently and causing him to scream for the pain.  
The same action was repeated several times by Scott until Jackson began to feel more pleasure than pain, Scott had apparently found the perfect angle to brush against the nerve bundle inside Jackson. Scott had started fucking him more normally just by moving his hips, the bench below them was moving violently in sync with Scott's movements and it looked like he was about to break. Scott had also stopped immobilizing Jackson to take the man's hips and fuck him stronger and deeper and not only that, but Jackson had also raised his hips a little so that Scott could fuck him better.  
"Jackson your ass is so delicious”  
Scott came out of Jackson's tight hole to sit on the bench with his legs apart and his hard cock pointed at the ceiling, Jackson was surprised that such a member had entered his hole. Jackson may have left but seen the handsome captain with his tanned muscular body bathed in sweat and with a silly smile he could only get up from the bench and place himself between Scott's legs. With the help of his captain he placed his legs on Scott's sides and sat on his legs while now he was the one inserting the fat and juicy member of Scott into his hole.  
The two handsome and strong werewolves were facing each other staring at each other while Jackson rode his captain's anaconda and Scott helped him with his hands on their round bubbles.  
Scott could feel Jackson's cock colliding with his abs every time he went up and down on his own cock, it was the first time he felt that and he liked to watch it move up and down.  
Anyone entering the locker room would find the two handsome young men having sex and Jackson's moans could be heard throughout the locker room, anyone could see how Scott's penis entered Jackson's bubbles and anyone could see how Scott had started. to jerk off Jackson's member.  
Jackson could not resist any longer and his long and thick sperm jets calmed his captain's chest and abs, covering Scott's tanned skin in white, Scott did not fall behind when he felt Jackson's butt tighten his member almost like if she will suck him into climaxing by filling Jackson's intestines with his hot seed.  
They were both breathing hard, tired from a sex section, and a sports workout, Scott could feel his seed coming out of Jackson's hole and dripping down his hairy balls and when Jackson finally got up he could see how Jackson's hole was still going. a little open and dripping from his semen.  
Jackson leaned back on the bench as he grabbed his towel and headed for the showers.  
"When you recover I wait for you in the showers to help you clean up"  
" Yes captain  
Scott entered the showers with a big smile, not only had he made Jackson recognize him as captain but he had enjoyed Jackson's body as he wanted and that was something that not many could say.


	8. stiles/sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is in love with his father until he manages to give him a massage and fulfill his desire to bond with him.

Stiles always admired his father, the town sheriff, a man who despite his age had a good body and a manly appearance.  
Stiles had generated an attraction to his father in a way that a son should not feel but simply he could not stop looking at his father like that and deep down he wished that his father also but nothing had ever happened between them that give you hints of that.  
Stiles was on vacation while vaguely watching TV while lying on the couch when his father came home complaining of severe back pain, he knew that his father worked very hard at work and that the constant hours sitting in front of a desk They weren't healthy for him, but the man still insisted on taking extra shifts.  
"I feel like a car hit me on the back  
Stiles saw how his father put his hands on his lower back and gave himself a little massage, he felt bad for seeing his father in that state since he had adopted the role of caring for his father almost forced him to eat food healthier and taking care of his sleep hours, so seeing the man who secretly admired and loved him suffer caused him to want to help him in any way.  
"I can give you a back massage  
Like many of the things that said that had come out without thinking, he had given himself a mental blow for saying that since he did not have knowledge of how to massage and most likely he would hurt his father.  
"Really Stiles? That would be great. I'll wait for you in my room  
Stiles only saw how his father went up the stairs, he was nervous but there was no going back so he stood up from the chair feeling his jelly legs as he walked, he followed the same path as his father going up the stairs feeling that they were endless and holding on from the walls so as not to fall.  
When Stiles finally got to his father he was already lying on his stomach in bed alone with his boxers, Stiles could not contain the passion of seeing his father's muscular back, he had never seen him in so little clothing but it was something that never would forget.  
Stiles was still nervous but climbed onto the bed right next to his father and started running his hands down the man's back.  
While Stiles continued to massage his father, his fingers accidentally touched the elastic of his father's boxer shorts, an accident that he repeated several times until he started to lower his dad's boxers down his strong legs, Stiles felt that his heart would beat. from his chest but the signs were good, his dad was not resisting.  
Now without the cloth covering the sheriff's handsome ass, he admired his dad's big bubbles, he opened his cheeks to get a view of his father's tight and closed hole, the sheriff only had a few hairs that adorned his pink entrance.  
Stiles couldn't hold back anymore and put his face as close as he could between the sheriff's big cheeks to run his tongue over the furry streak savoring the taste of his father.  
Stiles heard a sigh, almost moan from his father as he kept burying his tongue more and more in his hole making him enjoy. Noah's anus was warm and a little wet but Stiles liked that filthy taste savoring everything he could. He pulled his face from his father's cheeks when Noah turned around revealing that monstrous cock he had only dreamed of.  
"Why don't you do the same thing you were doing on my ass but with my dick  
Stiles didn't hesitate twice and brought his dad's cock to his mouth, sucking and jerk it off as fast as he could. Stiles knew that his dad wouldn't last long with his aggressive pace until he saw his dad's body tense and shake a bit releasing his spurts of sperm straight into his face.  
Stiles thought it was all over when he saw his dad turn around and part his bubbles with his hands, exposing his tight hole.  
"Fuck her hard son  
Stiles was so happy that he almost jumped on the bed, his dad was an insatiable pig just like him, apart from the fact that no one could resist such an ass.  
"Fuck me like that son, I want to feel how you destroy my ass with your cock  
Stiles had gotten out of bed and was going to look for the lubricant that he had in his room when he heard his father's pleas, he could not believe what he was hearing but that made his cock jump inside his pants. For the first time in his life, he wanted his clothes quickly, almost tearing off the clothes to get back on the bed and on his father's back.  
It was the first time that Stiles would fuck and he felt a little nervous not being good enough but he was willing to do his best so with the help of one of his hands he aligned his youthful cock in his father's tight hole.  
Stiles felt his father's hungry hole gobble up his cock, as he began to pump. His father's moans of pleasure were loud and could be heard throughout the room, he would never have imagined that his father liked to have his ass broken.  
Stiles felt that it had not been long when he felt a spasm go through his body, he took out his cock and ended up pumping his cock over his father's ass, filling it with his milk, and then he began to lick the protein juice from the fleshy bubbles of the Sheriff mixed with the salty flavor of these.  
Stiles moved closer to his father's face to join in a kiss sharing the flavors of his mouth, he was fascinated to have such a male under him and felt sorry for all the people who could not have their father like him but now he hoped that those encounters would be more recurring.


	9. Derek /Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every night it was the same. When the moon shone high an intruder entered his room through his window, Stiles pretended to be sleeping covered with the blankets while his heartbeat was rapid as the intruder got closer and closer to where he was and like every night his penis was already hard.

Every night it was the same. When the moon shone high an intruder entered his room through his window, Stiles pretended to be sleeping covered with the blankets while his heartbeat was rapid as the intruder got closer and closer to where he was and like every night his penis was already hard.  
Stiles couldn't take it anymore and turned his head looking directly into the man's red eyes, seeing the desire and lust inside the beast, he felt a strong attraction between them, an attraction that could not be controlled.  
When Stiles took off his blankets the man also took off his clothes in a quick movement leaving the sight of a very athletic body and an erection as hard as his.  
Unlike the hairy body of the man, he did not have a hair on his body and sometimes he regretted it but on the other hand, Derek always told him how much he loved his soft and pale skin and that with those simple words he became the man Most happy in the world.  
Stiles took Derek's penis, it was amazing, long, full of veins and uncircumcised, it felt very good in his hand but it felt much better in his mouth so he began to give him a full blowjob putting it up to his throat  
Stiles stretched out his hand starting to work the man's buttons or run his tongue over his stomach or armpits, for him his scent is simply intoxicating, as a true male must smell and know.  
In a few seconds, he was already lying back on the bed with his feet up while the incredible man was already lining up his cock in his today, slowly pushing until the huge member was inside his tight butt.  
Derek's thrusts started slow, almost loving but once his hungry ass got used to the size and Derek noticed it he started to get aggressive, his strong muscles pressed against him and the bed squeaked and moved as if he was trying to break it. Derek had never been a man of many words but on those occasions he always murmured dirty things to him, one after another, telling him when he liked being his little whore.  
Stiles did not mind being treated as a simple sex toy and with each onslaught, he felt the man touch that special point within him, Derek's growls become like an animal indicating that he is about to end and he just begs to fill her ass with her warm seed.  
Stiles feels that he sees colors, fireworks exploding when his interior is flooded followed by his own orgasm, he is tired and he only listens to the plop when Derek comes out inside him.  
Then Stiles opens his eyes noting that there is nobody in his room, he is covered in sweat and his own semen. It had just been another wet dream with Derek and he just hoped that one day his dream would come true.


End file.
